


Последний поезд

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Застрять посреди Токио вместе с Хинатой — это предел мечтаний Кагеямы.





	Последний поезд

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.
> 
> **Публикация на других ресурсах без разрешения автора категорически запрещена в любом виде. Тексты размещены на ао3, фикбуке, хогсе и дайри. Если вы видите их где-то ещё, пожалуйста, сообщите мне об этом или попросите администрацию удалить. Спасибо ^^**

На улице холодно, и Кагеяма зябко передёргивает плечами. Он оглядывается по сторонам, словно где-то будет написано решение его — нет, их с Хинатой — проблемы, и давит в себе желание в очередной раз выругаться — толку от этого уже не будет. В первые несколько раз Хината извинялся, потом просто несчастно смотрел и вздрагивал то ли от холода, то ли от стыда, что на последний поезд они опоздали именно из-за него.

Застрять посреди Токио вместе с Хинатой — это предел мечтаний Кагеямы. Он в очередной раз хмурится и сжимает в руке разрядившийся мобильник (хинатин разрядился ещё днём). Если бы они только могли связаться с кем-нибудь из знакомых... это здорово облегчило им жизнь. Или, по крайней мере, им не пришлось бы ночевать на улице.

— Эй, — окликает Кагеяма Хинату, — ты так и будешь сидеть тут всю ночь?

Тот сжимается на скамейке, обнимая рюкзак и прижимая его к животу, — совсем на себя не похожий. Как будто из него выпустили весь воздух, изваляли в пыли и пнули напоследок. Кагеяма вздыхает: было бы намного проще, будь Хината прежним. Раздражающим сгустком энергии. Обычным.

Если бы было всё наоборот, Хината бы давно уже вывел его из себя, привёл в норму. Нашёл бы нужные слова. Но Кагеяма — не Хината, ему сложно сказать что-то подбадривающее, а привычные затрещины и крики почему-то не работают.

Как же он устал.

Кагеяма садится рядом с Хинатой и откидывается на спинку скамейки, смотря в небо. Скоро станет совсем темно, а им нужно где-нибудь переночевать. И как-то связаться с родными, которые наверняка уже с ума посходили. Кагеяма сжимает в руке ненужный билет — почему-то он всё ещё его не выкинул, хотя и пользы от этой бумажки теперь никакой — и думает о том, что было бы, если бы они не потратили все деньги на сувениры. Можно было бы позвонить с автомата или попробовать снять номер в отеле. Или хоть что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь делать, а не сидеть в безвыходном положении.

— Мы можем пойти пешком, — говорит он вслух первую пришедшую идею. "Когда-нибудь дойдём", — мелькает в голове.

Хината молчит и не пытается высмеять это безумство. Это бесит и немного пугает; Кагеяма поворачивается к нему и хочет уже в очередной раз наорать, как замечает, что Хината спит, уткнувшись в рюкзак. Выражение лица у него беззащитное, но всё равно какое-то испуганное. Кагеяма изучает его с долей интереса — такого Хинату он ещё не видел. А потом, поддавшись спонтанному решению, тянет Хинату на себя, укладывая на плечо.

"Можно поспать и здесь, — думает Кагеяма, закрывая глаза. — Всё равно некуда идти".

Хината под боком что-то бормочет, устраиваясь удобнее, и это звучит как одобрение.


End file.
